Demon of Seven Souls
by The Threat
Summary: Magiranger . Taking place after my earlier story, 'The Necromancer's Apprentice', this story will continue the storyline I started.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Magiranger" is owned by Toei Company.

In a somewhat usual routine, Kai stood up that morning, arrived at the breakfast table.

"I'm soooo sorry!" he exclaimed, "I know I've overslept for like..."

He looked at the clock, which read 2:00 pm, but couldn't say anything as his mother started: "You slept for too long."

Although Kai expected his mother would be disappointed, she didn't sound like her usual self. He shook it off, then repeated something he had already said: "I'm so sorry."

"That's all right, Kai." Urara started, "We saved some breakfast for you."

She pointed to a dish, which was covered at that time so Kai couldn't see what they were serving him.

"Oh cool! A surprise?" Kai was enthusiastic about this, "I love surprises."

"I'm sure you'll love this one." Makito said.

What happened next was something Kai did not expect. Tsubasa offered him a chair, on which Kai took his seat, after which he shoved him under the table. Shortly after that, Houka tied a napkin around his neck, followed by Hikaru and Isamu to carry a crown to put on his head.

This was something his family never did, but he didn't care much either. If his family suddenly decided to treat him like a king, then he should enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

When his mother uncovered his dish, Kai looked in awe at what was on it. It didn't look like food at all. What he got was the remains of peeled oranges, egg-shells, rotten rice and dry slices of bread. Realizing that his family had just pulled a prank on him, he sank down in his seat as his family laughed out loud.

"OK, you could've just said..." he started, but he couldn't finish what he wanted to say, as suddenly a leg of the chair broke and he fell hard on the floor, causing his family to laugh even louder. He tried to get up, but as soon as he did, Makito grabbed hold of him.

"Go ahead, little brother." he said, referring to Tsubasa.

Kai looked up, to see his youngest brother in his boxing outfit, about ready to punch him in the face. Once he had done that, the family laughed even louder.

"Stop it!" Kai shouted, but to no avail. For no apparent reason, his family was being mean to him, but they didn't seem to care one bit.

"Stop it I said!" Kai shouted again, but in reply, Houka repeated what he just said in a mock tone.

"Oh... what's the matter?" a voice spoke.

Kai looked around, but didn't see who just spoke to him. Whoever it was, it continued: "Can't take a little joke?"

That's when Kai's dish turned into what looked like a garbage-monster. Makito had let go of Kai, only to join the rest of the family to surround him, so he won't have any way to escape his current situation. Whatever's going on, Kai was all by himself to solve this.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa was in the gym, getting ready for the fight that awaited him. He did everything he could, trained a little more, drank enough,... not to mention this one thing he did which not even his family was aware of. He kept a picture of someone very dear to him in his locker. Although that particular someone is dead now, it's because of her that he decided for himself to live his life to the fullest, almost as if he living enough live for two. Given a thing or two he had heard from someone else, about what happens to people when they die, he was worried that she might not be living such a happy... well, death. But that was just the opinion of someone else, who thinks too high of himself. He shook it off, put the picture back in his locker, closed it, and went to the ring.

On his way, something happened which he could not understand. Everyone was throwing things at him, screaming things such as "loser", doing all things to discourage him. He couldn't understand why they did that, but he didn't want that to be anything to stop him. He got inside the ring, which was quite slippery, so he tripped, causing the audience to laugh out loud. He didn't want that to discourage him, so he got up again. Or tried, as the ring continued to be slippery. He couldn't keep himself standing. That's when he saw someone in the audience. He could not believe he would see her, especially since she's supposed to be dead, and her spirit isn't supposed to be still wandering around in the realm of the living.

"Tsubasa-san." she whispered, though strangely her voice was audible over all the noises that everyone else makes, "You're so weak... I can't believe I..."

This caused Tsubasa to be more than a little surprised: "What? What did you just say?"

"I can't believe I ever trusted you to hear my song..." she whispered, after which she turned away and disappeared.

"Wait! Please don't go!" he shouted after her.

"Not to worry!" another voice exclaimed, "You'll soon follow her!"

Tsubasa turned around. His opponent wasn't human at all. It was something that looked like a walking punch-bag. He thought of using his magi-phone, but that's when he realized two problems. For one, there were too many people who'd see. For another, he didn't have his magi-phone on him. No matter, he's punched many of these bags before, so he's sure he'll easily win this fight. How wrong he was, as punch-bags aren't supposed to feel any pain, therefor neither did this one. The monster smiled and punched him back.

In the ensuing battle, Tsubasa was faced with a dilemma. That which gave him a reason to fight is now disappointed in him, therefor he has no reason to fight. Other than that, if he died, he'd be with the one he loved, but what's the point if she doesn't love him anymore. No will to fight, nor any good reason to die. He couldn't imagine anyone being more tortured than he was just then.


	3. Chapter 3

As her mother had told her before, Urara was the most responsible and most mature of the five children. Being who she is, she'd do anything just so everyone could have a good life. Even if it meant that she had to, as some would say, work her ass off, just to make an enjoyable dinner for her siblings.

She had thought of everything, such as eatable food, clean dishes to use,... anything you can think of. Though, as it appeared, she hadn't done a good enough job.

"Urara!" her eldest brother exclaimed, "This plate is still dirty."

She immediately went to take it away, but as soon as she had grabbed hold of it, Houka had a complaint.

"Oh Urara..." she sounded nice, "My glass is empty."

In response, Urara picked up the plate, then she took the water-jug to pour some more in Houka's glass. But then her younger brothers had some complaints too.

"Hey! This seat is uncomfortable!" Kai complained.

"Why is onii-chan's plate bigger than mine!" Tsubasa whined.

All together, this was getting too much for Urara to bear. Her family is acting out of control, though not in their usual way, as they appeared to be different from the siblings she's used to.

"I wish Hikaru were still here." she whispered to herself.

That's when she realized something. Why did she just whisper that? Wasn't Hikaru still alive? Why does she think him dead? She couldn't believe that herself, until she spotted a picture of him, somewhere in the room, which had a black line at it's upper left corner, which traditionally indicates that the person on that picture is dead. When did that happen, she wondered.

"You know what?" Kai started, as he got up, "You haven't been the same since his demise."

The rest of the family followed his example, after which Makito added: "We don't need you anymore."

Everyone agreed at that remark, as Urara didn't know what to say or do with this. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Now... Urara..." it said.

The voice in question sounded hollow and dry, as she imagined someone's voice would sound like, if he or she only just walked out of his or her grave. That thought alone gave her enough courage to turn around, to see her husband. He looked decomposed, as if he were dead for a few months, which scared her out of her wits.

"You... disappoint... me..." Hikaru managed to say.

He layed his hands on her shoulders, close enough to her neck, so he could start strangling her. Urara tried to resist, but that would mean she had to hurt her husband, who she loved so much, and still does, despite of what he just said to her. Either she fights for her life, hurting her husband in the progress, or she leaves him alone, allowing him to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Houka, who was always able to see the good in everyone, was able to see the good in the Hades God Titan, whom she even nicknamed Afro-kun, for somewhat obvious reasons. In a unfortunate twist of fate, however, Titan was chosen to act as a vessel to re-awaken the emperor N Ma, and in doing so he would die himself. Houka, despite her happy nature, was still sad about this having ever happened to her. But now, fate had decided for her to know a necromancer.

She doesn't really know how, but she had somehow managed to talk Sutokeru into reviving Titan for her, and they were about to do now. Still, she couldn't believe he'd even do this.

"Are you sure you want to do this for me?" she asked him.

"Sure." Sutokeru replied, "What's the point in being having the power to revive the dead, but not using it?"

"And what about Magitopia's rules?" she asked.

"Screw Magitopia." Sutokeru replied.

Houka was surprised to hear him say that. Admitted, he hasn't given her family many reasons to like him, but she knew very well that Sutokeru wouldn't talk the way he just did.

Nevertheless, all Sutokeru did was sway with his magi-phone, mumbling a few words, causing a light-show, which slowly took the form of her friend. Suddenly a thought crossed Houka's mind. Sutokeru never utters any words when he's doing any magic, so why is he now? But as soon as that thought came to her, Titan had taken his full form.

"Afro-kun?" Houka still needed confirmation.

As a reply, Titan used his electrical powers to shoot her away from him.

"Don't... call... me... that!" he exclaimed.

Houka couldn't believe his reaction. She cared enough for him to want him revived, and this is what she gets? She looked at Sutokeru, hoping he'd have answers. Instead, he shrugged after which he laughed evilly. Houka was utterly amazed at this, but she didn't have much time to think much of this, as Titan continued his attack on her. She tried all she could, to remind him of who he was before he died, but he didn't heed her words. This couldn't be the Titan she knew, nor could that Sutokeru be the same one as the one she knows. Unfortunately, given Titan's continuing assaults, she didn't even have the chance to think the question to herself, as to what is going on.

* * *

Note: the character "Sutokeru" is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

As the eldest of the five, Makito's gravest concern has always been the welfare of his siblings. Into doing this, he was ready to neglect anything, including his plans to study abroad, just so he could be sure his family would be safe. In other words, he was ready to sacrifice everything for his family.

But as it is now, he didn't need to worry about his family any more. At this moment, he was visiting eight graves, each of which bearing whatever remains of those he loved. Whether it be his brothers and sisters, his brother-in-law, his parents, even Eriko, all were buried here. Whatever happened to them, he couldn't quite remember. The idea of all them being dead was too much for him to bear. If only there was some way in which he could bring them all back to live. That's when something hit him. Why does he not remember how they died? An event like this, although something one would not want to remember, it would be marked into his mind for ever. Why was this not the case? That's when he started to panick. He felt he had betrayed his family, as he doesn't remember how they died. He'd forget something like that so easily, so how long before he forgets about them completely?

Suddenly, a hand came out of one of the graves and grabbed Makito's ankle. Makito was too occupied to get this thing to loosen it's grip on him, he couldn't see who's hand it was that grabbed him.

"What?" a voice behind him said, "Ain't this exactly what you wanted?"

Makito recognized the voice, but turned around to be sure it belonged to whom he thought it belonged.

"You..." Makito whispered, as he looked upon Sutokeru.

Before either of them could say another word, the body to which the hand belonged came crawling out of it's grave, as did the bodies of all the other ones he loved.

"You wanted them to live again, right?" Sutokeru laughed, "Well here they are."

Kai's dead body, who's hand held Makito's ankle, had let go of him and started groping for other parts of his body, while he tried to dodge everything Kai or anyone else tried to do. While walking backwards, he noticed they didn't take notice of Sutokeru.

"You're controlling them?!" Makito exclaimed.

Sutokeru smirked, after which he said: "Always got room for one more dead."

"NO!" Makito shouted, after which he tried to jump Sutokeru, but his siblings had stopped him from doing this.

"It's no use." Sutokeru snickered, "Not while your own family is protecting me."

Makito tried to struggle against his own brothers and sisters, but he couldn't do anything which wouldn't hurt them. That's when he decided to try a different approach: "You're a coward, you know that?! Hiding behind others like that!"

All Sutokeru did in reply to that, was wave his magi-phone once, after which all of the dead bodies merged themselves with Sutokeru, creating something that looked like one man with many arms and legs, wrapped around one body, safe for two legs for it to stand on, and many faces, of which Sutokeru's was the obvious dominant one.

"Fair enough to you now?" Sutokeru asked, rhetorically.

Makito could not believe this is happening to him, but there wasn't much he could do about it either. Whatever courage he needed to fight him, he couldn't use any of it if it would damage his loved ones already dead bodies. This saw to it that he could not use his own magi-phone in order to transform.

Sutokeru noticed this, upon which he asked: "Now who's the coward, huh?"

All there was left for Makito to do was wallow in despair, of which Sutokeru took great advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

The land around them was completely wasted. Not a living thing near them, not even a plant, or anything to indicate there even was anything alive here ever. The sky showed nothing but dark clouds, which every now and then appeared to show haunting faces. It was in this wasteland that Hikaru and Sutokeru were found, but neither one knew or even understood what brought them here.

"Where are we?" Hikaru asked.

"You're asking me?" Sutokeru replied, "All I remember is we were somewhere else first."

"Obviously, we're not anymore." Hikaru said, not yet indignant.

"We can stand here and discuss THAT much further, Sungel..." Sutokeru sounded annoyed, "... or we can try and find out how we got here."

"So we can figure out how to get out." Hikaru agreed, "Where do you wanna start?"

"How about we start with me?!" a crackling voice spoke.

Both Hikaru and Sutokeru shifted their heads, looking for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it.

"Here I am!" they both heard in the same direction.

"Over here!" they heard from another.

"Maybe if we closed our eyes and wait for him." Hikaru suggested.

"Good idea." Sutokeru agreed.

The voice laughed as he heard that. They closed their eyes, which the source of the voice took to his advantage. He slowly walked upon his prey, then when he saw his chance, he swayed his two arms. To his surprise, the two of them had grabbed his arms and tried to pull him apart. It didn't work, but at least whoever their assailant is, is now confused. They opened their eyes to each deal a punch on him, who then fell down.

"Trust our other senses and we can work miracles." Hikaru smiled as their assailant fell.

"Flueger?" Sutokeru recognized him.

It was one of Lord Zedd's henchmen, who appeared to be in control of... whatever place they are in, as suddenly the wasteland began to lose it's shape, as if it were on a TV-screen which was about to shut down. This got Sutokeru distracted for a moment, as well as Hikaru, so Flueger could disappear, shortly before altering the wastelands into something else.

There was nothing but darkness around them, above and beneath, left and right, everywhere, there was nothing to see. For a second, Sutokeru thought he knew where they were, until five spheres appeared, proving him otherwise. Each and everyone of them showed the Ozu-siblings, each fighting a monster of some kind, alone, without the use of magic.

"What is all this?" Hikaru wondered, "Is that me that's attacking Urara?"

"You?" Sutokeru questioned, "The green guy here is fighting some freak version of me here. Not to mention what the other ones are seeing."

"It looks to me like everyone is inside their worst nightmares." Hikaru stated.

"That's it!" Sutokeru had a revelation, "That would explain everything!"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"What happened before we went out? Where were we before we got here?" Sutokeru hinted him, "Don't you see?"

That's when Hikaru realized it as well.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours earlier, Zedd had a little briefing with his henchman, Flueger.

"I can do exactly what it is that you ask me..." Flueger said, "... however, whatever those children provide me won't be satiable."

"I am aware." Zedd replied, "But whatever effects them, will surely attract the attention of the Magirangers, and Abyszard's too subsequently."

"Oh..." Flueger appeared to be pleased with the idea alone, "In that case, I'd better get started already."

Snickering, he left the room. What he didn't realize, however, was that their conversation wasn't as private as it was intended to be, as Mason heard it all. With this, he followed Flueger, in the hope he could do something as well.

As said, whatever it is that Flueger does, it causes rays of light to be shot out of many houses all over Japan, which raised the attention of the whole Ozu-family. The five siblings, along with Hikaru and Sutokeru, went into the direction where the lights seemed to be gathering. However, as they got closer, something happened to them.

"Wh..." Kai was the first to start feeling it, "... how long have we been running?"

"I'm..." Makito said, "... feeling... so weak."

"What's... going on?" Urara wondered.

"Are these lights making us tired?" Tsubasa wondered.

"If so, why didn't it do so before?" Hikaru said.

"There... must be..." Sutokeru tried to say, but he too was losing strength.

"There!" Houka pointed towards something.

Unfortunately, neither one of them could see what it was she was pointing at. All they could see was a shadow, but next thing either one of them knew, the were some place else, each living through something of which only five of them can say that this is their worst nightmare.

Knowing all this, whatever Sutokeru had in mind wasn't that difficult for Hikaru to decipher: "We're dreaming?"

"It's the only possible explanation." Sutokeru said.

"But if that's so, why aren't we living out our nightmares?" Hikaru wondered.

Sutokeru hadn't thought of that: "In your case, all I can think of is that you're a saint."

"Or..." Hikaru thought, "Because we're both supposed to be dead."

"Whatever!" Flueger's voice said from the darkness, after which he appeared in plain sight, "These Japanese children, though big as their fears may be, they do not feed me with enough strength. You magicians however, it's like your magic is adding flavour to me. Too bad that for some reason, I can't look into your heads to see what you fear the most. But as for you, Matt..."

Sutokeru suddenly looked terrified, though still hoping there's nothing for him to be worried about.

"I saw something on your face." Flueger hissed as he got closer, "This darkness here... it somehow frightens you."

That's when he started to take deeper breaths: "Oh no..."

But it was too late, as Flueger shot something at him. Whatever it was, it bore the same color as the spheres in which Ozu-siblings were captured.

"No!" Hikaru shouted, as he jumped in front of Sutokeru to catch it, resulting in his own capture in Sutokeru's nightmare.

Sutokeru could not understand how he could do this. For as far as he knew, Hikaru has no idea as to what it's like in the abyss, the number one thing which Sutokeru dreads the most.

Flueger sighed: "Missed."

This remark alone, appeared to piss Sutokeru off. He held up his magi-phone, although he knew it would not help him.

"You wanna fight me?" Flueger sounded surprised, "For these people? You're so much more powerful than they are, why would you care about..."

"Shut up!" he yelled, as he pointed his phone to him.

What neither one expected was that a ray of light would shine from his phone, which illuminated the darkness they were in.

"Huh?!" Flueger was more than a little surprised, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody woke up. Sutokeru was still standing up, while the light on his magi-phone was still shining. Slowly, the other ones awoke too. Apart from Hikaru, who was more aware of what was going on, everyone was surprised about what happened.

"Wasn't I just... fighting food?" Kai was the first to talk.

"Wh... where am I?" Tsubasa followed.

Urara was more pleased than anyone else: "Hikaru! You're still alive."

"Titan..." Houka whispered.

"You!" Makito shouted, once he saw Sutokeru.

As he was about to launch an attack on him, Hikaru stepped between them: "Good job! Your courage has taught you the spell that got us out!"

Sutokeru had his eyes fixed on something the whole time, even when he replied: "That wasn't me."

"What?" Hikaru asked, before he looked at whatever Sutokeru was looking.

The other five followed their lead. All of them saw Flueger, standing dumbstruck, almost as if frozen in time. Suddenly, he fell down to the ground. Once he was down, everyone saw something sticking out of his back. It looked like a sword of some kind, which someone must have thrown at Flueger. But whom? And why?

"Friend of yours?" Tsubasa asked.

"Great." Makito swore, "Just what we needed. Ano..."

That's when Flueger was still moving: "It's... not... over... yet!"

One wave of his claw was enough to make five figures appear. At least five out of the seven Magirangers recognized them, as they were the freaks they had encountered in their dreams.

"Nii-chan, nee-chan, henshin!" Kai ordered.

In unison, everyone did as they were told: "Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiro!"

"Tenkou Henshin." Hikaru started, "Goolu Golu Goludiiro!"

Sutokeru sighed upon their transformation, as all he had to do was press all the right buttons and change into Abyszard.

With their suits on, the Magirangers had more confidence that they could fight their worst nightmares, especially with Magishine at their side. Only him, as Abyszard had other matters to attend to. With ease, they had won their battles. What nobody expected, however, was that when the freaks were defeated, something came out of them. What it was, nobody was certain, but what they did know is that it breathed new life into Flueger, from whom the sword in his back was removed like magic, which it probably was, allowing him to stand up and roar, as he took a much bigger shape. Upon seeing him at that size, the Magirangers decided that they needed some heavier weaponry, as Magishine called his Travellion and the others formed MagiKing.

Meanwhile, Abyszard saw where the sword flew to exactly. It didn't just fly away at random, it flew towards something. His guess: it flew back to it's owner. This is something which needed closer examination, he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"KingCalibur!" the five siblings shouted in unison, as MagiKing's sword appeared.

With it, they started at Flueger, who appeared to have no trouble at all to dodge the attack. Though he appeared small in comparison with either one of the giants, it made him a lot lighter than either of them, had more agility as well as more maneuverability.

"What's up with this guy?" Magired couldn't stand this.

"He was already this fast when we first fought him." Magigreen reminded him.

Suddenly, Flueger stood still, waved his clawed arm, which caught either giant inside another sphere. But unlike last time, the spheres had a more destructive effect. So destructive, it forced the family either out of their mecha, or back into their human-sized forms.

"What was that?" Magiyellow wondered.

"How could we know that could destroy us as well?" Magiblue remarked.

"How powerfull is that guy?" Magishine asked.

"And now, our black friend is not here!" Magired was agitated.

Magipink suddenly had an idea: "How about we..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Magigreen shouted: "Look out!"

Flueger swayed his left hand towards them. He only narrowly missed them, but the attack was enough to force them to the ground. Flueger missed them by a hair, but that didn't matter to him.

"You kids keep on talking." he sniggered, as he readied his clawed hand, "So I can finish this."

He raised his claw up, only so he could strike it down at the family. The family still hoped they could do something as a countermeasure, but he moved too fast.

Just before his claw hit them, however, it stopped moving. It was like something stopped him from doing anything. The Magirangers looked up, to see that Flueger was just as surprised as they were. He turned his head, to see that another hand grabbed his arm. Looking past the hand, past it's arm, he saw to whom it belonged.

"Mason?!" Flueger appeared shocked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Mason did not listen. He pulled on Flueger's arm, to pull him away from the others, so he could sway his sword to damage Flueger. In his surprised condition, Flueger didn't know what to do. Mason kept slashing at him, without giving Flueger any window of opportunity to defend himself.

The Magirangers, meanwhile, didn't know what was going on either. That's when Magiblue recognized the sword that Mason used.

"Look!" she pointed, "That's the same sword that got Flueger before."

That's when everyone else saw it too.

"I don't get it." Magigreen stated, "Why would Mason turn on Zedd like that?"

"For that matter..." Magiyellow added, "... why turn him into a giant after he betrays him like that?"

"Who said Zedd turned him?" Abyszard suddenly decided to show himself.

Magigreen was the first to acknowledge his presence: "You..."

"Why did you wait to help us?" Magired shouted.

"Who said I did?" Abyszard replied, flatly, "Someone who defies Zedd could be an ally."

"You turned him into a giant, didn't you?" Magiblue asked.

Abyszard didn't answer immediately, but just when he was about to say anything, Magiyellow drew everyone's attention: "Everyone, look!"

Flueger and Mason stood face to face, when suddenly Mason made a few sways with his sword, which inevitably killed Flueger. He blew up in smithereens, though any remains of his disappeared as if they never existed, so that all which remained of him, was a piece of charcoal.


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after that happened, Mason shrunk back to his human size. The Magirangers, in their civillian form, arrived at the scene, where Hikaru picked up the piece of charcoal.

"To think that this silly piece could cause so much trouble." he remarked.

Urara, however, was relieved: "I'm just glad this is over."

"Me too." Houka agreed.

Tsubasa was remarkably quiet, while Kai was enthusiastic about this: "Like my real family would ever want to hurt me!"

"Or Titan be evil." Houka added.

"I'm not so sure about this, though." Makito said, as he looked at Sutokeru, who had started to talk with Mason, but not in Japanese.

"I just keep forgetting he grew up in Australia." Houka laughed.

"What is he saying?" Kai asked.

"If only he'd talk slower." Makito cursed.

"I don't suppose Zedd would cut you any slack, now that you've betrayed him." Sutokeru said, to which Mason merely tilted his head down, "What I can't seem to understand is why you did it."

Mason looked up when he said that, but didn't say anything. Sutokeru continued: "Weren't you made to follow Zedd's every word? To not question what he asks of you?"

Mason nods, so which Sutokeru still wondered: "Then why do you wanna help us?"

That's when bolts of lightening struck down from the skies, allowing Zedd's two remaining henchmen to appear, Byers and Knitterface, along with a group of his grey soldiers. The soldiers began attacking the Magirangers, while Byers and Knitterface attacked Mason.

Given that the soldiers was giving the Magirangers a hard time, allowing them no opening to transform, there wasn't much they could do to help Mason. Before their very eyes, whenever they had the chance to see anything, Mason was taken down by Knitterface's chainsaw, then picked up by Byers, only to disappear along with them in the same type of light bolts that appeared earlier. Not too long after that, the foot soldiers disappeared too.

"Mason!?" Sutokeru shouted, but soon realized how stupid he looked when doing that.

"Looks like Zedd has his own plans with him." Tsubasa said, flatly.

Sutokeru looked at Tsubasa, indignant. Then he realized something else: "It doesn't matter."

The entire group looked at him, while dropping their jaws and setting their eyes wide open.

"Er... is that expression something my parents forgot to mention about Japan?" Sutokeru wondered.

"How can you be so frigid about Mason?" Houka asked.

Sutokeru sighed: "Honestly, I don't want to begin to imagine what Mason would go through. On the other hand, with Nailhead and Flueger gone, and one of his own henchmen turning against him, I'm sure it won't be long until Zedd's defeated, and Ginny is safe."

With this, Sutokeru decided to return to the Ozu residence.

Meanwhile, Mason was brought before Lord Zedd. The latter looked at him, up and down, then said: "Well done Mason."

After Mason nodded in thanks, Zedd continued: "With him thinking you're siding with him, his strength will diminish soon enough. Especially..."

Zedd looked at an orb he held in his left hand. It looked like a glass sphere you'd find in a fortune teller's den, but this one was definitely different. Inside, there were four colors showing: White, black, green and red. Although, it appeared as though the red and green were only recently intoduced to the orb, as it hadn't mixed itself with the white and black yet.

"... when this orb is complete..." Zedd continued, "...and I have done what I have to, with her."

He turned his head towards a window in his quarters, through which he could look at his female prisoner, who had turned pale, thinned out, or rather unhealthy altogether.

* * *

Disclaimer: the character "Lord Zedd" is owned by Saban Entertainment.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Ozu's residence, the six were reliving their adventures with their parents. Were they surprised to hear why they didn't intervene when they were needed.

"What do you mean? We were only asleep for five seconds?" Kai was surprised.

"Yes." Isamu replied, "We saw you falling down, then a light, and then you were up again."

"Can't be!" Makito remarked, "We must have been asleep for hours."

"Believe it or not, green guy..." Sutokeru intervened."

"Green guy?!" Makito was about to burst.

"But time bears little meaning when you're dreaming." Sutokeru continued, "Every one of our dreams normally last only two seconds, while we feel entire lifes passing by."

"That's true." Tsubasa agreed, "I read that somewhere as well."

"How is that possible?" Houka wondered.

"Who cares about that?" Kai suddenly started, "How did you change that Mason guy in a giant?"

"And why?" Makito added.

"Technically, I didn't change him into a giant." Sutokeru replied.

The group looked stupified at that, but then Hikaru remembered: "Has it something to do with that spell you learned?"

"Yes." Sutokeru answered, "Flueger could make us live our worst nightmares, therefor I got a spell which would make people live their greatest dreams."

"How did that change Mason?" Kai still didn't understand.

Sutokeru sighed: "Your own magic must be frying your brains if you haven't figured that out."

Before anyone could say anything, Sutokeru explained: "He was the one who tried to kill Flueger, which caused us to wake up. Once I realized it was him who did that, I knew he wanted to help. I used the spell to allow him to live out his dream to help us. And at the time, the best way for him to help was by being a giant himself."

"What I don't understand is when you showed any courage that granted you the spell." Tsubasa brought up.

"That's easy." Hikaru said, "The only thing you dread is the abyss, right?"

Sutokeru appeared ashamed, but nodded anyway, after which Kai laughed: "You're that arrogant, but you too are afraid of something after all."

"You ought to face the abyss yourself, then tell me whether you don't fear it." Sutokeru bit back.

Hikaru continued: "So when you knew that Flueger could send you there, and you were on your own, you must somehow found the courage to fight him either way."

Sutokeru thought about this for a moment, then said: "Must be it."

"So you were prepared to face your nightmare, which gave you your courage." Urara figured.

"Wait a minute, what does his having been on his own to do with this?" Makito could not understand this bit.

"It's like this..." Sutokeru explained, "Flueger tried to catch me, but Sungel jumped in front of me and was caught instead."

"Hikaru-sensei did?" Kai wondered.

"I didn't expect he would do that, but he did anyway." utokeru continued, uninterruptedly, "You can imagine how I felt when that happened. It's like somebody would catch a bullet for you. I guess it was then I didn't care much about what Flueger would do and... well you know the rest."

"I'm sure Lunagel would be proud of you." Miyuki stated.

Sutokeru looked surprised: "Why would she have to be proud?"

Miyuki looked speechless. That's when Isamu decided to help her out: "Well, she does know you much longer than everyone of us, so..."

Sutokeru still looked surprised, then decided to ask them: "Is there something I should know?"

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Houka cut in, "If I were to ask you to revive a friend of mine, would he be...?"

"He won't do it, remember?" Tsubasa reminded her, "Despite all his powers, he wouldn't do it."

Sutokeru, seemingly forgetting about his earlier question, replied: "Well, if you like, I could help you contact him."

"You can?" both Houka and Tsubasa asked, nearly relieved.

"Can't make any promises, as they may be beyond my reach, but I can try." Sutokeru explained.

"That would be great!" Houka was more happy than ever.

"When can we do that?" Tsubasa asked.

Before Sutokeru could say anything, Makito stopped them: "Wait! Why did you never tell us you could do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Sutokeru asked him, "I told you all before that this was the reason your ancestors were jealous of my predecessor, and banned him."

"Then why haven't you suggested to us before to do this?" Tsubasa asked.

"You never asked." Sutokeru replied.

Before the three of them could leave, Makito still stopped Sutokeru: "Just... don't turn them into zombies!"

"Is that what I did in your dream?" Sutokeru didn't sound much surprised, "Don't worry, I won't do that without your explicit permission."

This appeared to sooth Makito, until Sutokeru turned around and added: "Of course, if you're all dead, I won't have to ask anyone for permission."

Then he left, not leaving much confidence with Makito.

Once Sutokeru was out of earshot, Kai started: "Why can't we just tell him Rin is his mother?"

"Because it's something she should tell him herself." Isamu replied.

"I can't believe I nearly told him myself." Miyuki whined.

"I'm gonna have a word about this with Lunagel. This just can't go on forever." Isamu stated, determinedly.

**THE END**


End file.
